megacrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
The Veil
The Veil is a supernatural force put in place by Hecate that causes the majority of Megacrossover Earth's human inhabitants to be unaware of the esoteric world, where magic and superhuman powers are real and a war is being fought over humanity's souls. Very few mundanes can see through the Veil and those that do usually either have their memories wiped or are forced to maintain the secrecy. A few are recruited by various government programs keeping track of the strange and unusual. Paranormal beings generally prefer if the majority of humanity is unaware of their existence, but they have discovered that their supernatural and non-human attributes are partially dependent on belief. Because of this, they occasionally allow stories about them to be leaked as rumors and urban legend. A few have tried to start small religious movements, but this is strongly discouraged. A few select members of most national governments are aware of the existence of the esoteric world to some degree, although they have different interpretations of it. The leaders of North America, Europe , and Japan accept that there is something supernatural going on and are willing to protect the rights of paranormal and superhuman beings. Rulers of authoritarian nations such as Saudi Arabia and North Korea who are in the know tend to view paranormals as enemies who must be imprisoned or destroyed. Several African nations are secretly controlled by metahumans or wizards. Many rational-minded scientists and philosophers have some knowledge of the esoteric world, but they are insistent in their belief that "any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic." They tend to see eldila as powerful energy-based life-forms and wizards as a special breed of psychic humans. Despite their skepticism, they are willing to accept the desire of certain groups to remain hidden from the majority of humanity. The vast majority of humanity is aware of the existence of costumed crime-fighters, but it is generally believed that they are simply very athletic human beings with access to advanced technology. Any reports of actual superpowers are believed to be exaggerations or hoaxes. Young children, usually under the age of twelve, are more able to see through the Veil, but reports of paranormal events from them are usually dismissed as their imagination by most adults. History In ancient and medieval times, there was no Veil and ordinary humans had no problem dealing with the existence of magic and supernatural beings. Many stories involving encounters with the supernatural were passed down through myths and legends, although they were not always reliable. During the sixteenth century, the Archdevils succeeded in installing a strong fear of the strange and mysterious in the minds of the leaders of many advanced nations, leading to the persecution of fae, wizards, and other beings. The fae responded by retreating to the Otherworld, while the International Confederation of Wizards established an International Statue of Wizarding Secrecy. Shortly afterwards, the Veil emerged to protect supernatural and superhuman beings. The Elder Council saw this as good as it enabled human civilization to develop on its own without unwanted interference from the esoteric world. The Archdevils were less positive as they gained power from fear and terror, but they enjoyed how humanity was finding new scientific ways to bring death and destruction. Category:Concepts